


[恋与花滑少年们］

by IsabelK



Category: Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabelK/pseuds/IsabelK
Summary: *非洲人怨念的产物*其实是FGO与恋与制作人结合的脑洞*可爱他们的 ooc我的





	[恋与花滑少年们］

1.0  
ISU一向富有探索精神，为了推广花样滑冰，引起国际的重视从而带动花滑产业，ISU高层大手一挥，灵感迸发。

我们请游戏公司开发一款以花滑为主题的手游吧。

就以现役和退役著名各国花样滑冰的选手为卡牌，主人公参加各色竞标赛最终走上人生巅峰为主线的手游好了。

在万众瞩目的期待下，日本某大型游戏企业终于在今年七月盛暑发布了初始版本，并且与多国合作，拥有超过十种语言版本。

2.0  
因为游戏原型都是身边的对手或者队友，“恋与花滑”这一手游迅速在各国花滑队里火了起来，大家乐此不疲的刷关卡和攀比手中的ssr。

非常有趣的是，ISU为了不招黑避免被唯粉攻击，要求把游戏中的主角性别设定为男，打算走友情线，不知为何歪打正着的受到了更多女性的欢迎。

这年头可能喜欢脆皮鸭文学的女生比想谈恋爱的女生多吧，这是隋文静老铁智慧的推理。

金博洋对攻略人物和剧情没有任何兴趣，他唯一关心的是抽卡，还有如何改名。

对于金博洋而言，有些气闷的是这个游戏不允许设置“金博洋”这个真名，“天天”也不知道被哪个天杀的抢去做ID，万般无奈的他脑子一抽，填写了”小猪佩奇”为用户名，结果通关和走剧情的时候万分出戏。

“小猪佩奇，我愿意一直在你身边做你的支柱。”  
“你知道我愿意，小猪佩奇。”

金博洋表示我不愿意，尤其是看到主线剧情里的羽生结弦一脸温柔的喊着“小猪佩奇”，他就控制不住的想把当初选名字的自己拖出来打一顿。

“小猪佩奇，这真是个好名字。”金博洋盯着屏幕上的车俊焕，不忍直视的闭上了双眼。

当然，他想过改名字，可惜初始版本不提供这项功能，不然就算是氪金也要换掉。

这时候肯定有人好奇，天天这个名字为什么会被占用。  
难道是什么金博洋的狂热粉丝吗？答案非常接近，抢金博洋ID的那位正是全球吹天巨头－羽生结弦

羽生结弦：嘿嘿，嘿嘿嘿

羽生结弦作为大众认可的花滑天才，有着和大部分各行天才相似的特征，那就是脑回路独特，你永远都不知道他的思维回路是怎样的。

当他听说这款游戏的内容时，便以光速注册了一个名叫“天天”的账户－来攻略游戏里的自己，每当他尝试攻略自己，发展支线情节，望着虚拟的羽生结弦一口一个“天天”肆意释放荷尔蒙的时候，都忍不住称赞他的机智，全然不知自己在无意间被金博洋拉进了黑名单。

3.0  
许教练发现最近自己的爱徒有些垂头丧气，遇到金杨的时候就变的更加阴沉，他还发现金杨最近一直在绕道躲避金博洋。 

这是吵架了吗？许教练觉得有些不可思议，没有理由啊，两个人都嘻嘻哈哈了这么些年，脾气又都挺好的怎么会突然生分了呢？

关心徒弟的许教练找到于小雨，委婉的提出了自己的疑惑。

年纪轻轻的于小雨老成的叹了一口气“都因为ssr。”

“SSR？”许教练表示我已经老了，跟不上年轻人的世界，不是很懂你们。  
“最近那个恋与花滑，搞了个活动，推出了周知方，宇野昌磨和羽生结弦的三款限量ssr” 听到这里，许教练隐隐猜到了事情的走向。  
“然后你懂的嘛，天哥他为了那张羽生结弦的ssr氪了差不多五单，也就是五十发，全部沉掉了，就在他悲痛欲绝的时候”于小雨摇了摇头“金杨哥一发出了羽生结弦那张ssr”

“......”许教练为金扬捏了一把汗“没有出什么意外吧？”

于小雨的神情告诉他情况不容乐观，“反正......金扬哥说在天哥抽到那张ssr之前他是不会近他身半步。”

“那如果活动结束博洋还是没有出货呢？”许教练虽然不玩这个游戏，却跟着担忧起来。

“那，可能金杨哥会疯掉或者彻底卸载吧。”于小雨叹息了一声，心有余悸的说“幸亏我抽到的是周知方。”

4.0  
如果人生能重来，我一定不会选择在金博洋这个小疯子面前抽卡。  
金扬戳着面前的西兰花，痛苦的想着，哪怕碎掉那张卡假装一切没有发生都比现在好。

金扬依旧记得那天，被金天天支配的恐惧。

风和日丽的早晨，金博洋却阴沉的靠在训练场，把手机按的啪啪作响，见此金杨一个潇洒的刹车停在了金博洋的面前“咋滴了，昨天还看你笑的一脸猥琐等着开卡池。”

“别提了，全沉了。”金博洋幽怨的盯着屏幕上在现实里根本不会露出这样灿烂笑容的宇野昌磨，“五十发，就出了三个ssr”

“那很不错了啊”金杨作为非洲代表发来谴责“你还指望有五十个ssr？”

金博洋眉毛一耷，那场面真叫人想落泪“可是三个全是宇野的，还不如喂掉算了。”

宇野：你们这样不懂珍惜是很容易失去我的

金杨语塞了一下，掏出手机“那啥，我还可以抽一次单发，你要不发泄一下？”

金博洋推开手机，“算了，我看你抽吧，我已经死心了。”  
金杨无所谓的耸了耸肩，按下了那个黄色方框，一道金光闪过，金杨有些激动“哦哦，肯定是sr以上” 作为非酋的他终于要迎来春天了吗？ 

他兴奋的点开了那张卡牌，笑容凝固在了脸上。  
苍天啊，你为何要这么对待我，背后的怨气仿佛如剑一样扎在金杨的身上，他生怕金天天为了一个野男人冲动之下给他的脑门来这么一下，让他英年早逝。

卡牌上，是引发无数少女疯狂氪金的罪魁祸手。  
只见羽生结弦身着巴散的考斯特，伸出一只修长白皙的食指轻轻贴在引人肖想的薄唇上做噤声的姿势，头微微向左侧，露出完美无暇的锁骨，而俏皮的一个wink更是捕获无数年轻女性以及男性的心。背景是斑斓的星空，仿佛整个世界只剩下他和你，这样一张ssr怎么能舍得放手？

但金杨一来只对女性感兴趣，二来有强烈的求生欲，微微颤抖的指尖昭示了他紧张的内心。

“天天，那啥，这是意外，我我我可以喂掉这张卡。”

“哦？”金博洋的声音没有任何波澜，当真是不以物喜，不以己悲。“你想碎掉羽生的ssr？”

金杨表示这是一道送命题

“那，那既然你没抽到的话我愿意陪你。”

“给我练“金博洋轻轻吐出这几个字，目光如炬“我会监督你的。”

5.0  
相较于金博洋在非洲的苦海里挣扎，羽生结弦在这款游戏里也创造了神话，只要他想，没有抽不到的卡，几乎每一次十连都有不同的ssr。

可能有些人就是能把一切和花滑扯上关系的东西做的神乎其神吧，费尔南德斯看着又把自己ssr喂掉的师弟冷漠的想着。

没错，羽生结弦已经欧到人神共愤的境地，ssr在他那里都是廉价到萝卜青菜的价格。

在车俊焕抗议自己师兄冷酷无情居然喂掉自己的ssr之际，羽生结弦给出的解释是  
“反正重复多出来的ssr也没有用，还不如喂掉升级，或者换金币。”

“？？？”车俊焕表示我明明亲眼看见你把每一张金博洋的卡牌都上了锁，有的R都重复八九张了，也没有碎掉啊。

一旁的费尔南德斯安慰车俊焕说自己已经习惯了，他曾经有一次有幸目睹了羽生结弦的卡牌一览，痴汉的气息扑面而来，那场面相当辣眼。

是的，卡牌库里面只有各种金博洋的卡牌，连羽生结弦自己的都被喂掉了。

“啊，天天真是太可爱了”羽生结弦搂着手机感叹到。  
费尔南德斯只想把这个游戏举报了，至少在加拿大被禁掉，每天看着自己的师弟傻笑着盯着屏幕上的中国选手并且发出奇奇怪怪的感叹，对脆弱的自己来说真是一种心灵摧残。

6.0  
有的时候，太欧了会反噬的。  
羽生结弦自己也不明白为什么那天自己忘记给抽出来的金博洋上锁，也不知道为什么在喂卡牌的时候把金博洋一起喂掉了。

“我把天天喂掉了qwq”

“羽生哥……那张R你不是有八张了吗？”车俊焕无奈看着面前毫无形象的师兄抱着噗桑各种打滚。

“但……但那是天天啊qwq，我这样把他喂掉，他会生气的。”

我觉得你想多了，车俊焕冷漠的面庞没有一丝波动，远在中国的金桑首先就不知道你的账户，其次他也完全不会发现那一大堆卡片里面少了一张不知重复了多少次的R。

“这样……这样不会破坏掉我和他的姻缘吧”羽生结弦超小声的说出来了心里那个最重要的理由。

……我要报警了，车俊焕掏出了手机

7.0  
自从金博洋来到蟋蟀俱乐部训练以后，就缠着羽生结弦帮自己抽卡，十分神奇的是，羽生结弦永远都抽不出自己的ssr，反而宇野昌磨和陈巍的抽出来一堆。

望着小孩开心的模样，羽生结弦心中很不是滋味，回头找个时间把那几张喂掉，他暗自盘算着。

“天天都没有我的ssr”羽生结弦发动技能-委屈巴巴

“哎？不是有四张吗？”金博洋完全抵抗不住可爱攻势，“其中有两张还都是我氪出来的限时呢。”

“但巴散那张彻底沉了”金博洋幽怨的看着羽生结弦，仿佛在控诉为什么羽生结弦不用意念让自己的卡牌被金博洋抽中。

“天天想的话我可以穿给天天看哦”羽生结弦对于色诱金博洋一事已经蠢蠢欲动了。  
不是说自己根本色气不起来吗？  
男人都是大猪肘子。

“唉，那也不是ssr”金博洋毫不客气的拒绝了“像你这种不氪金的欧洲细作，哼”  
“我氪金啊”  
“你不是什么卡都是攒钻石抽的吗？”金博洋表示这样还氪金真是比他天总还壕。

“可天天那张金玫瑰就必须要氪啊”  
金博洋反应过来了，为了鼓励和诱惑广大无知少女氪金，游戏推出了几款氪金兑换卡牌，那是只有氪金累计到一定程度的时候才能兑换的ssr，他天总作为拥有庞大女性粉丝基数的人自然也被囊括其中。羽生结弦指的就是那张要氪2000元才能兑换的“金博洋＊金玫瑰”卡牌—封面是金博洋身穿被很多人大呼帅气的玫瑰金外套，手比哈特，背景为灯红酒绿的拉斯维加斯的ssr

当时金博洋看到这张卡牌的时候还和韩聪吐槽游戏公司和ISU利用少女情怀坑钱，他表示根本不会有人愿意为了一张卡牌而去氪这么多钱。

我似乎听到了清脆的打脸声，感动之余金博洋在心中盘算，既然羽生结弦这么义气，自己不如把那张觊觎很久的阴阳师氪出来好了。

金天天，请不要拿兄弟情谊当做你氪3000只为羽生结弦ssr的借口好吗

8.0  
“羽生，你是不是把我那两张陈巍的ssr喂掉了”一日清晨，金博洋气势汹汹的冲到羽生结弦的公寓“好好解释一下你的行为。”

“天天不能背着我有其他野男人”羽生结弦端正的坐在椅子上，可怜兮兮的朝金博洋眨巴那双桃花眼。

“这都是什么奇奇怪怪的东西”金博洋扶额“总之下次不允许喂掉我的ssr，不然”他露出一个冷酷的微笑“我就把我所有是你的ssr全部喂掉。”

“可我不想天天通关他们的支线”羽生结弦超小声的嘀咕“天天只能攻略我一个人。”

“什么嘛，这奇奇怪怪的占有欲”金博洋笑的有些奇怪“你们都是我的朋友啊”

不是的，我只想站在你的身侧。有的时候我感觉你也抱有相同的想法，但大多数时间我清楚的意识到我不能沉溺在这么美好的幻想里面。

“话是这么说”羽生结弦不甘心的还想说些什么，又吞咽了下去。  
这个时候不是告白的好时机吧，羽生结弦偷偷摸摸打量金博洋的表情，还是下次找机会再说吧。

9.0  
又是一个午后，金博洋敲响了羽生结弦的门  
“你怎么又喂掉我的ssr”金博洋哭笑不得

“因为喜欢天天，所以不想让天天将目光分给其他任何人，哪怕是虚拟的我”

羽生结弦倚靠在门上，逆着阳光，终于说出了压在心底多年的心声“想知道，天天，是否抱有和我相同的心思。”

“那些卡牌上的事情，我都会陪天天做的，没有的事情，也会”

10.0

金博洋在去加拿大的那段日子里，收获到真正的羽生结弦，这比他拥有的任何一张ssr都要好，包括他一直心心念念的巴散ssr

“但即使这样，你也不允许喂掉我其他ssr”

“天天......”眨眼＋抱抱攻击

“算了，随你吧，但给我留下能打通关卡的卡牌”

“别玩游戏了，我们来做一些卡牌上没有的事情吧。” 

“你你你想干嘛？ 别过来...唔”

THE END

极其无厘头的尴尬甜文  
所以为什么我只有三张ssr：）只有一张是抽出来的  
我FGO的拉二也沉了，暴风哭泣


End file.
